Tail
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: If Tails had the chance to live a normal life, would he take it? (Sonic Battle Spoilers) Chapter 2 is up!
1. You look Funny

Tail Disclaimer- I don't own anybody, so don't sue me. ;; YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY BROWNIES! *hides them*  
  
Spoiler Warning- If you have not played Sonic Battle yet and don't want to be spoiled by the storyline (The only reason to play Sonic Battle actually) then don't read this fic. :D  
  
----------------[ Introduction: You Look... Funny  
  
Today was the day.  
  
Tails wrapped up a box of those sweet little mint candies that he ushally made for himself at the beginning of the month for her. Just wrapped up in a peice of newspaper he dyed a bright shade of yellow since Sonic refused to buy him any wrapping paper for it. Sonic told him that if he was so insistant on giving her a present, he couldn't just buy it. All he had was the electrical tape that he used on the Tornado two's wires and that newspaper that found it's way on thier front door every morning.  
  
Guess that would have to do...  
  
Cream was at her ushal spot in the meadow just outside of the Mystic Ruins. 'Mother', as everyone grown to call her since she refused to tell them her first name, trusted Cream enough to go out picking flowers on her own. After all Cream did go all the way into outer space to save her, so what harm would going across a little feild do?  
  
" Cream? "  
  
Her folded back ears raised up a little. " Mister Tails? " She looked behind him at the little fox, an armful of fresh wildflowers resting across her lap. " What are you doing here? "  
  
With a bit of a grin on his face, he pulled the box of chocolates out from behind him. " Just giving you a little present. Here you go. "  
  
A little confused, Cream picked up the box and looked it over. Then... she gave off a pretty akward smile, like she didn't know what to do with it. " That's... very nice of you Mister Tails. Me, Ma'ma, and Cheese will like them very much. "  
  
She didn't like it!?  
  
Maybe the direct method would work a little better. He reached down and grabbed her hands so he could pull her to her free. " Cream, I have something importaint to tell you. " Tails moved in close and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. " I like you... alot. "  
  
How lame... but it was the best he could do.  
  
Not good enough it would seem, since Cream seemed more shocked that he was hoping for. Her bright brown eyes widened slightly, before she quickly looked away. " Tails... erm. "  
  
She didn't like it, he could tell.  
  
" What's wrong? " Tails voice seemed a bit softer than it was beforehand. Maybe it was because he felt like he was hit by a truck. His chest started to hurt bad from this feeling that he got in his chest. Rejection... such a horrible feeling.  
  
After that it all seemed to go down hill, starting with the phrase:  
  
" Tails. You're nice and all, but... "  
  
------------------[  
  
Sonic never thought he would agree to come over Amy's house, but he felt the need to come this time.  
  
Amy was working on her self taught exercise technique which was prooving to be more effective than him running over the whole island. The hedgehog girl was actually building a little muscle under her pink fur, which showed through those death grips that she had on him.  
  
Eventually... she would be strong enough to keep up with him.  
  
Not good.  
  
" Come on Emerl, give me your best shot! " Amy called out playfully as she caught her balance.  
  
Her famous hammer was replaced with a pair of 'Pinko Pinko Boxing Gloves' as she called them. They appeared out of nowhere whenever she got a thought about them and seemed just as strong as her hammer.  
  
Emerl came up fast, but didn't stop when he got close enough to Amy. Instead he dropped down to the floor with his foot extended to catch her up with a swift baseball slide. Amy didn't have any time to react since she was caught by one of Emerl's well placed kicks in the side. She only had enough time to brace for impact against her poster covered wall on the other side of the room.  
  
Sonic stood up from his chair while calling Emerl over with a motion of his hand. " Heh. I think she's had enough, Emerl. "  
  
" N-no... " Amy whimpered out before taking in a gasp of air. She was still plastered along the wall only to slide down to the bottom slowly where she sat with her knees brought up to her chest. " One more... round. "  
  
Smiling a bit, Sonic walked over to Amy to help her up. " You said that four spars ago, you should really stop... " Amy was starting to worry him by how much she fought. She might've been tougher, but she was so much easier to tire.  
  
" Alright... " At the thought, her Boxercise gloves dissapears and she threw her hands around him.  
  
Sonic didn't feel like hugging her at the moment, so looked over his shoulder at Emerl. Huh? Emerl's eyes were glowing a bright white color as if he was getting some sort of signal. " What's up, Emerl? " He said while prying Amy to arm's lengh.  
  
A moment or two passed before the robot's eyes returned to thier normal healthy color. " The hospital just called. " A few weeks after Sonic found Emerl he had opened new programs within himself. One was a communication device. Since Sonic and Emerl went everwhere together, people would be able to call him from anywhere in the world.  
  
" They said that Tails was just admited with a pretty serious injury... "  
  
-----------------------[ To Be Continued  
  
Don't worry too much about Tails. I swear this story will have a happy ending and he won't end up like he did in all the other fics I wrote about him... ;; Dead... Insane... Evil... Half Robot... you know.  
  
In case you're wondering about Emerl, he's a robot that leeches off everyone's abilities even up to the speech. He's really funny, and pretty cute in his earlier stages. I'm gonna do another fic about it since Sonic Battle gave me a whole lot of ground to cover... (It took me like a... month to beat it. )  
  
Oh, and in case you're wandering where I played Sonic Battle so early... =P 


	2. Sccccared Ssstiff

Tail I wrote this chapter right after the first one, so don't expect much author's feedback on it. n.n;;  
  
-------------------------[ Chapter One: Sssscared Sstiff...  
  
Ushally the doctor was the last thing you had to be scared of at a hospital. Then again, this mobian didn't look like your typical doctor.  
  
She was a lizard of some kind with tough dark teal scales covering most of her body. There was softer, lighter scales covering her muzzle and coming down the front of her neck. Luckily Sonic couldn't see any further because of a simple black shirt and jean shorts she wore under her white doctor's coat. What scared Sonic were all the extras this sleek lizard had. Long fins that looked like semi-clear wings along her shoulderblades peeking out from under her coat. They were also on each forearm with shorter, trimmed back ones on her back legs. From the underside of her coat there was a long tail with a mermaid-like fin at the end that swayed around.  
  
He had too look away from her for a moment, and the closest thing to him in the waiting room was Amy and Emerl. They sat on either side of him. Amy had her hands laced together into fists, resting between her knees a little nervious.  
  
" Mr. Hedgehog? "  
  
Sonic looked up to see this strange lizard woman standing right in front of him. She was holding a clipboard up to her chest, looking over it with her sharp clawed hands. One of them ripped the paper, which made him whince. " You may go ssssee Milessss now. " Disgusting, her long forked tounge snaked out of her mouth. " Jussst follow me... "  
  
Finally, they were waiting for at least an hour! Sonic got up first. " Erm... thank you, Doctor? "  
  
" Nesssssssie... Just Nessssssie. "  
  
----------[  
  
Tails was sleeping when the four entered the room, resting pretty peaceful in the hospital bed. He was given a simple hospital gard since his gloves and shoes were removed while they checked for extra wounds. They were completely ripped at some point during the accident, so he would have to get completely new shoes.  
  
Nessie came into the room first, already speaking of Tails' situation. " According to the witnessesss, the child sssuddenly ran in front of a moving pickup truck. He never ssssaw it coming. "  
  
Amy looked up at the much taller woman nerviously. " Is... he going to be alright? "  
  
Nessie moved over to the bed, getting on one side while the two and a half furries went on the other. Her paw moved over a pretty big bandage covering the right side of his head, completely taking in the ear and part of the eye. " Besssidesss a few sscrapess and cutsss, there are only two seriousss woundsss. "  
  
Sonic looked down at Tails, wondering what could've possed him to run out into the street. He ushally never bothered to go near traffic because the loud noise hurt his sensitive ears. " What are they? "  
  
" A concusshion for starters. Hisss earsss will be ringing for a couple of daysss, but we won't know the exstent of the injury until he wakes up. It sshould be an hour after ssssurgery. "  
  
Sonic suddenly looked up at Nessie. " Surgery? " He litterally leaned over the bed so he could look at Nessie. He would've fell right on Tails if Emerl didn't hold him. " What kind of surgery? It's nothing serious, right? "  
  
" Mr. Hedgehog... I think thisss classsifiessss as serioussss... " Nessie moved the blanket slowly off of Tails, just enough to show the area around his waist.  
  
Tails had one of his tails on either side of him. The tail on the right looked completely normal except the midsection was wrapped in a tight bandage that was coated in a little blood. It was the other one that Nessie was probally refering to.  
  
The tail was stripped of most of it's fur halfway down, covered in cuts and scratches wherever the actual skin showned up. About three inches from his body his tail was bent at a strange angle only to occur again about halfway down. That was was completely limp and didn't wag around slowly like the other.  
  
" Thissss tail prevented hissss death. I imagine he raissssed it to sssoften the impact at the lassst moment. " Nessie moved her paw down over his tail, running her clawed fingers along the skin. " We tried our besssst with thisss tail, but there issss nothing more we can do. "  
  
Sonic didn't take his eyes off that twisted tail. " What do you think we should do? "  
  
" I do not think anything, Mr. Hedgehog. I know what we musssst do to sssave his life. Though he issss ssstable now, he isss at risssk to losssing blood through injuriesss on that tail, or devveeeloping a blood clot that could end up in his lungssss. "  
  
Amy looked over to Sonic, feeling completely helpless to the situation. She did her best though, offering him a pat on his back. When her fingers reached around, she quickly drew back. His spikes... they were as sharp as razors. They only got that way when he's angry... or scared. " Sonic? " She said meekly while inspecting the light cut she received from touching his quills.  
  
Sonic thought hard about the situation. Maybe the tail would heal if they gave it some more time. If not, then Tails might...  
  
" Emerl... " Sonic looked over his shoulder at the robot. " What should I do? "  
  
The robot lifted his head from the ground, looking at Sonic with dead eyes. " You're Tails' guardian, you should do what's best for him. " At least that was what Sonic told him he was to Tails. A guardian, almost a parent.  
  
" Fine... " A bit solemn, Sonic looked back to Nessie. " Okay Doctor, what are his options? "  
  
------------------[ To Be Continued  
  
About Nessie: Nessie was planned to be an established doctor for my whole Fan Fic series. The kind of Mobian she is will be revealed later on in the fic, and I plan on using her in future fics. I don't really have a picture of her right now, but I described her pretty well. :) 


	3. One Had to Go

Tail  
  
I'm starting to pick up the pace a little, though the chapters won't really be getting too much longer. And a pairing? Heh... Pairing... In one of my stories actually finished? :D Mayyyyybe.  
  
------------------------[ Two: One Had to Go...  
  
" Well... " Nessie found a seat on the bed beside the twisted tail, still twirling a section of fur between her fingers. " We can amputate the tail now and enssssure that he will make good time on recovering, or chanccce him recovering on his own alongside months on reconsssstructive ssssurgery. I must warn you though, reconsssstructing ssuch injuries will take much time and alot of money. "  
  
" We have enough money to pay, Nessie. " Sonic corrected her while finding a seat himself. He sat on one of the chairs beside Tails' bed though, not wanting to disturb the poor fox.  
  
Nessie nodded softly. " I know this. Jussst that there are emotional thingsss to worry about to. It will obviousssly be harder on him to ssspend monthsss in a hossspital bed than to get the tail amputated now and make a sssspeedy recovery. "  
  
Before Sonic could say anything about the latter, Nessie gathered up the bottom of his limp tail up in her claws. " Besssides, we can alwaysss give him a bionic tail once he's healed if he missssses the extra tail so much. "  
  
Amy looked down at her hands and bit her bottom lip. " Aren't you hurting him by touching him like that? " She slowly looked away from her hands and directly to her. " I mean... isn't he in pain? "  
  
Nessie smiled a bit. " Not anymore. We sssedated him as sooon as he came in, which is why he isssn't responding right now. He will remain assssleep through the amputation and remain under the heavy form of sssedation for the ressst of hiss 'opsital ssstay. About three daysss if all goesss well. " Nodding once to Amy before looking down. " From there, he will have to take three painkillers after every meal. "  
  
" Oh... thank goodness. " That seemed to calm Amy's nerves, though she did seem a bit concerned about the amount of medication he would be getting. The doctor said it was nothing serious, but Tails was obviously in alot of pain which would only get worst over the next few days. " Sounds good. Right Sonic? "  
  
The blue hedgehog was looking down at the ground. " Yeah... great. " His quills visible rose, tensing up a bit before looking back to Nessie. " How soon can you start the amputation? "  
  
Nessie stood up, motioning for Sonic to come with her to the door. " I need you to fill out some formsss for me before we do anything elssse. " She raised her head a bit, the webbed film on the back of her head raising up slightly. She was looking to Emerl. " You can come too, Emerl. "  
  
The robot didn't move for her, which confused Nessie.  
  
Sonic smirked a bit and looked to Emerl. " Come on, Emerl. You can trust her! " He was, of course, giving Emerl permission to establish a 'Link' with the doctor. Emerl's eyes flashed a deep red color as he absorbed this new information, then he ran over to them as they left the room.  
  
Amy kicked her feet a little, looking over to Tails who was still sleeping. On the other side of the bed was a little desk, which had a small tan phone on it. A moment's thought was taken before she got an idea, jumping up from her seat so she could grab the phone.  
  
She had a few calls to make.  
  
-----[ Club Rouge  
  
" Fox boy is in the hospital, and is about to have what done to him? "  
  
Rouge had closed down the actual club since she brought Shadow home to live with her. She didn't have time to do business anymore. Taking care of Shadow has become her full time job, forcing her to take a job in the goverment with a decent paycheck to support the weakened hedgehog. She wasn't complaining much about the situation, since she was looking forward to settling down from the action filled lifestyle she had as a little girl.  
  
Putting her hand over the receiver to cup it, she whispered back a response. " I'll be there as soon as possible, just have to make the 'Ultimate Lifeform' won't escape and hurt somebody while I'm gone. " She said sacastically while peeking into the other room.  
  
Rouge didn't have much to worry about in Shadow, it seemed that he was sleeping again on the couch. This time curled up against one of the arms with his head and forarms resting against the arm of the couch. From a distance he looked like a kitten sleeping like that. It made Rouge wary in a way, especially when he was just up and about before she ansewered the phone. He drops like a light at any time and sleeps for days on end, but he's ushally very upset over something when he wakes up.  
  
With a smirk she would get her jacket from behind the desk, draping it over her shoulders as she turned to hang up. " Don't worry, he's fine. Just catching up on his sleep again. "  
  
But to be sure that he won't wake up thrashing around, she'd make sure to lock the doors. She knew for sure he was too weak to break through them.  
  
-----------[  
  
" Tails is in the hospital? "  
  
Cream's mother sounded concerned over the matter, especially when she had seen him earlier this afternoon. The full grown rabbit plopped down on the plush chair beside her, leaning back with the cordless phone receiver in her paws. " That's terrible, but I can't go there right now. "  
  
Amy on the other end whined a bit. " Why not? I'm sure Cream would want to see him. "  
  
At the mention of Cream's name, the older rabbit would look up to the top of the stairs. " That's just it. Cream doesn't seem to want to talk to Tails or anyone else for that matter. She came home right before dinner and locked herself up in her room! "  
  
Amy gasped a bit. That didn't sound much like Cream. " Is she going to be all right? " She asked.  
  
Mother shook her head a bit. " I don't know... I just don't know. "  
  
------[  
  
Cream had her ear up to the receiver the whole time, picking up the phone shortly after she heard her mother say 'hello'. Now she was curled up on the bed next to Cheese listening to thier conversation. They spoke about horrible things, about how Tails was seriously hurt on his way home last night and about what was going to happen to him now. It made Cream feel guilty, since she was sure that the whole thing was her fault.  
  
She shouldn't have said that she thought he was weird.  
  
She shouldn't have said she thought he was a...  
  
------[  
  
" I'll talk with you later, then. I really wish you two would come to the hospital before Tails is released. I think it would do him some good to know that we care so much about him. " That cheerful tone in her voice had returned. It was missing through most of the night.  
  
She was hanging up the phone on the base resting in her lap when Sonic and Nessie came back. " Where's Emerl? "  
  
Sonic pointed behind him with a thumb. " He went to Angel Island to talk with Knuckles. Eventually the knucklehead will extract an emerald from him so we can speed up Tails' recovery. "  
  
" I didn't know that the Chaosss Emeraldsss had the power to heal, sssso it would be an experrriment for all of us. " Nessie nodded a bit before looking to Tails. " In the meantime, we will have to allow sssscience and medicccine to help him. I have to assssk both of you to return to the waiting room during surrgery. "  
  
Sonic looked over to Amy as she made her way over to them, then over to Tails. He didn't have long to wave before a rolling table that would be used to wheel Tails into surgery was escorted into the room by a group of doctors, Mobian and Human alike. They worked side by side to quickly lift Tails onto the table, stomach-down.  
  
A nurse, a normal looking human woman with short brown hair, escorted Sonic out into the hall by the arm.  
  
" Goodbye Tails... "  
  
-------------------------[ To Be continued 


End file.
